


morse makes it awkward (and better)

by MarianeCarminati



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Morse Code, No Smut, and harry sitting behind stan, but not really, louis being a horny teenager, stan and louis use morse code to talk on class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianeCarminati/pseuds/MarianeCarminati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Stan use morse code during classes. They talk about the cute boy who sits behind Stan and the slight (not really) crush Louis has on him.</p><p> </p><p>AU where they are all on High School, using Morse Code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morse makes it awkward (and better)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not really sure how morse code works. I've searched for it, but while some people think it's impossible to use it just with fingers, others think it's perfectly fine.
> 
> Imagine that it's okay to use it.
> 
> And it's just a short story that I wrote and wanted to share. Not really fluffy, not really smutty, but hope you like it.
> 
> P.S.: I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry if there's mistakes. Please, comment if you find any or if there's any sentence that doesn't make sense.
> 
>  
> 
> Translation into Polish (by bestoflnd): https://flowerchildxstyles.tumblr.com/post/148107848990/morse-makes-it-awkward-and-better-t%C5%82umaczenie

  
Louis looked at the middle aged woman with brown hair and harsh expression, feeling sleepy about her teacher reading. He didn't even know what the text was about anymore, what wasn't really good since the next thing he heard was: "I want the next twenty exercises done for the next class. Starting now!"

With a quickly glance to the side, Louis caught Stan's eyes. His friend tapped on the table three times, making him focus. It was an old thing between them, morse code. They learnt it as a joke when they were just eleven, but soon it became an easy way to communicate on classes.

 _"im bored"_ Stan tapped.

 _"me 2"_  he answered, looking at the teacher for a second. _"remember what i told u bout the boy"_

Stan frowned for a second, soon fighting back a smile. " _the 1 behind me with green eyes"_

 _"yes"_ Louis smirked. _"his ass looks gr8 today"_

Stan rolled his eyes, but chuckled against his forearm. _"when r u gonna ask him out"_

 _"never_ " he quickly tapped, pretending to read a question as the teacher raised her eyebrows at him. After two minutes, he looked back at Stan. _"he never would say yes"_

 _"y do u think that"_ his friend tapped, adding before Louis could protest. _"ur hot n hes gay"_

_"u dont know"_

They stopped talking for a few more minutes, not wanting the teacher to get suspicious about the sounds. Louis let his eyes wander through the classroom, stopping on the desk behind Stan. The boy had his hair falling a little bit on his eyes, the pencil on his bottom lip and attention on the book, the same thing Louis should be doing.

 _"so handsome"_ he tapped, not even sure if Stan was looking at him. But as soon as he stopped his fingers, the said boy lift his eyes, smirking.

Louis felt his breath hitching, locking eyes with the boy. Harry, he remembered himself. He should stop calling him 'the boy'. Harry's eyes were focused on him for a second, but he soon came back to his book and made Louis relax.

Of course he didn't know he was dreaming awake about kissing his lips and feeling his hands on his skin. Louis fought back a gasp, looking at Stan. His friend was trying hard not to laugh, shaking his head.

_"stop drooling over him ur getting obsessed"_

_"hes just so pretty cant help it"_ Louis answered, biting his bottom lip. _"his hands r so big jeez"_

 _"god dont please"_ Stan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

 _"its true his fingers"_ he started, but stopped as soon as he noticed green eyes on him. He convinced himself that Harry was just annoyed about the tapping sounds. _"id suck on them"_

Stan chuckled, earning a few weird looks, but he just started tapping. _"ud suck more than his fingers"_

 _"def"_ Louis tried not to smile. _"but b4 id take him to have ice cream"_

_"ask him"_

_"no"_

_"y"_

_"shut up hed say no n i dont want to b rejected"_ he shrugged. _"2 pretty 4 me"_

He meant that as a joke, but when he saw Stan's glancing at him, he realized how depressed that must had sounded. Louis ended up turning to his book, writting down a few answers. He heard tapping sounds, but ignored, not really wanting to listen to Stan's talk about how he's a funny and nice boy.

He just stopped when he noticed that Stan was focused on his notebook and the sounds were still on. When Louis turned his head, he found Harry looking at him, tapping his pencil on the table. As soon as they looked at each other, the green eyed boy smiled shyly and took a breath before tapping.

_"hey"_

Louis looked at him, startled. He couldn't even take time to process, because the bell rang and made the students disperse. The surprise made him jump on his seat when a hand touched his shoulder and it definitely didn't belong to Stan.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, his deep voice almost making him shiver. "Louis, right?"

"Yeah, it's me." he tried to not stutter.

"Well, I'm Harry." the other smiled. "But I guess you kind of already know."

Louis' eyes widened sighly, parting his lips. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you probably know my name, since you were talking about my ass."

"I don't know what you..." he looked away, feeling his cheeks getting red and starting to walk away. He just stopped when he crossed the door, Harry's hand around his wrist.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Harry chuckled. "Thanks, I guess."

"You know morse code."

"Yeah, I do."

"For how long have you been listening to me and Stan on class?" he asked, feeling Harry's hand move from his wrist to his neck.

"Just for today. I mean, I realized you two were talking before, a few times. But never really had been bored enough to pay attention on your conversation." he explained himself. "Why? Am I the subject of a lot of your conversations?"

"Shut up." he giggled, trying to avoid the other's gaze. "I'm sorry for talking about you like that."

"No, really, it's fine. I'm honored, in true." Harry smirked.

They both looked into each other's eyes. Louis felt his body flustered, his heart beating fast while he tried to keep it cool and breath normally. Harry let his eyes fell to Tomlinson's lips, licking his own before looking back to his eyes and putting a smile on his face.

"You're absolutely gorgeous. Pretty." he whispered, not wanting to break the moment. "You're wrong. I'd totally say yes."

"You would?" Louis muttered foolishly.

"Yeah, I'd not even think to say yes."

"Then, we could go right now."

"Ice cream?" Harry smiled.

"Ice cream." the other nodded.

"And, after, we could totally follow your plan. You know sucking fingers and other things." he chuckled slyly. "I'd love to suck you off."

Louis felt his blood rushing. "Yeah, let's follow my plan, so."

They smiled for a few moments before walking out of the school, hands finding their ways until their fingers tangled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt and would like to send me, feel free. I'd love to try my best and write something for your pleasure, smut or fluff.


End file.
